When optical fiber networks are installed, the network includes several connections for connecting the various end users. Various techniques are used for connecting the optical fiber from the main network to the homes of end users.
One such technique is leading the communication cable through to the end user's location, after which a so-called communication connector is fitted to the free end in situ. This is not an advisable technique, however, because it is necessary to expose the optical fiber by removing the cable sheath, to mount the exposed optical fiber end in the connector, and to polish the end face of the optical fiber so as to enable a good signal transmission.
In another technique, the cable assembly, including a communication cable provided with a communication connector, is passed through the cable guide to the end position as a pre-prepared assembly. The connector, which is likewise passed through the cable guide, has considerable diameter dimensions in comparison with the communication cable, making it necessary to install comparatively wide cable guides in the ground. In addition, it is difficult to pass such a cable assembly (i.e., having a complete connector mounted to the free, front end of the communication cable) through the cable guide. More specifically, the cable assembly must be passed through the cable guide from the starting position to its end position. This makes it necessary to carry out operations at the end position (e.g., in the end user's home), which is undesirable in view of the extent of planning and the man-hours involved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to obviate the foregoing drawbacks of the existing installation techniques by providing an improved cable assembly. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a cable assembly that makes it possible to lead individual cable assemblies from a central point to various end users, where the connector can be easily mounted.